You And Me
by punatuna
Summary: This is going to be loosely based off of the walking dead. Emma and Regina are married and are currently going through a rough patch. Before they can work out their issues, the zombie apocalypse takes over the nation and the two gets seperated. Regina thinks that Emma is dead. What happens when Emma finds Regina in the arms of another? Can they work it out? SwanQueen endgame. G!P
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night when Emma Swan came stomping into the home she shared with her wife and daughter. Work had been crazy today, and all she wanted to do was eat, bathe, and sleep in the arms of the woman she loves. After putting the key in the bowl next to the front door and hanging up her jacket, she noticed that the house held a strange peace to it—kind of like that moment of peace before a huge storm came pouring down. Trying to shrug it off, Emma bent down to untie her shoes and then headed towards the kitchen where she could still smell the faint scent of Regina's delicious lasagna. Stopping in front of the microwave, her brow furrowed. Instead of a delicious home cooked meal waiting for her, there was a note tapped to the door of the microwave.

" _ **You were late. Make your own damn food."**_ Was written in angry handwriting. That was when green eyes finally looked at the time that glared angrily at her, 1:00 AM.

"Shit!" Emma whispered in an angry tone. She was ridiculously late… _again_. It wasn't _her fault_ that the whole world turned into shit over the past three months. Ever since the whole dengue fever craziness began, people were calling the sheriff station left and right saying, "I got bit by a mosquito with white legs! Am I going to die?" or "my current temperature is 99 degrees. Should I go to the hospital?"

Then, after thirty minutes— _thirty minutes_ —of having to first explain that one, she did not know if they had the fever because she's the sheriff, not a doctor. And two, that they should—oh I don't know? Maybe go see an actual doctor who had actual medical knowledge and not the Sherriff's station? The calls were actually not even the worst of it. People were jumping off of bridges because they were convinced that they were infected with the virus, and were about to die. Banks were being robbed, pharmacies were being robbed—any establishment that held value was being fucking robbed because people were afraid. And when people are afraid, they don't care. And when they don't care, they're dangerous.

She was late tonight because old Widow Lucas had sworn through a series of coughs that she heard someone rustling through her house. After a thorough investigation, she came to the conclusion that the noise turned out to be Mrs. Lucas' cat scratching at the back door trying to get out. Something about that cat bothered her though. The way it looked at her, as if staying in the house was the end of its nine lives.

Letting out a long overdue sigh, Emma decided to skip dinner and headed upstairs. She first went to her daughter's room, cracking it open to see her sleeping one-year-old. Smiling to herself she walked in to kiss her baby girl good night. Then she quietly shut the door so that she didn't wake the sleeping toddler and slowly made her way into the room she shared with Regina. She walked slowly, dragging her feet because she knew what was waiting for her. It was either going to be option A: Her pillow and an extra blanket thrown on the ground next to their bed to tell her that she was not welcome on her own fucking bed. The fucking bed she bought. The fucking bed that she shared—key word _shared_ —with her wife. Or option B: a pillow wall that separated her from the brunette.

Sighing, she opened the door and her heart immediately broke. What she saw was neither option A, nor B. No, her wife was wearing Emma's favorite 'stay at home' t-shirt and was curled into a ball on the blonde's side of the bed cuddling Emma's favorite pillow with a death grip. She knew that she wasn't as…present as she wished she could be, but this was the first time that she had really taken notice at how much her wife was suffering due to her insane schedule. Hell, Emma couldn't even remember the last time she had tucked her daughter in and read her a bed time story. She couldn't remember the last time she kissed her wife properly, or made love to her wife. Seeing this scene before her, however, snapped her back into reality and she made a vow to take a day off sometime soon to make it up to her beautiful wife and their adorable daughter.

Walking into the dark room she began to undress. Once she was in nothing except her boxers and sports bra, she decided to just sleep in that since she was too tired to even think about taking a shower. Since her side of the bed was currently being occupied, she opted into going on Regina's side. The moment the still unconscious brunette felt the bed shift, she pushed away from the pillow she had been cuddling all night in favor for the real thing: _Emma_. After basically molding herself into Emma's side, a sigh of content escaped plump lips. This made Emma's heart burst with undying devotion. Even after all the crap she put her wife through all these months, she still loved her. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, and then she held the woman in her arms tighter before she succumbed to some much needed sleep.

SQSQSQ

At exactly 5 AM a load cry was heard throughout the Swan household. Groaning to herself, Regina tried to burrow further into her pillow. _Wait. No. This isn't my pillow._ Finally, brown eyes opened only to see a mess of blonde hair and strained nipples that poked through her wife's Calvin clines sports bra. Still half asleep, Regina forgot why she had woken up at this ungodly hour. That was until another hungry wail came from their daughter Reign's room. Rolling out of the cocoon that she and Emma had created during their sleep, Regina looked down at her breasts that felt a little damp. _Damn it! I leaked. Again._ There were two circular milk stains right where her nipples were. So done with everything at that moment, the brunette mother stripped off the offending t-shirt that she had borrowed from her wife and put it next to their hamper so that she could work out the stains later in the day. Her doctor had told her that leaking would be normal after the first few weeks of giving birth and that it would eventually stop, but it had been a _year_ since she had given birth to Yara and she was still leaking. A small smile fell on her lips when she remembered what her wife had said a couple months back to try and soothe her irritation.

 **(Flash back)**

" **Emmmmmmaaaaaaa, I hate this! I can't go anywhere without being this disgusting—this disgusting cow—that leaks milk everywhere I walk!" Regina cried into Emma's shoulder who was thankful that their daughter was still fast asleep in her car seat. They were currently in their Rav-4 that was parked in front of the mommy and me center. When they first pulled in, Regina took off her seat belt and felt a spurt of liquid shoot through her nipples and stain her favorite blouse.**

 **After witnessing this happen, Emma held her breath waiting to see how Regina would react since her emotions were all over the place lately. It took a second, but Regina began to sob uncontrollably. Curse words were said, fists were clenched, and fingers were pointed at Emma—blaming the blonde for putting her through this. This wasn't her first rodeo when it came to Regina's emotional outbursts so she knew exactly what to do. She reached across the car and gently pulled her sobbing wife into her arms, speaking calming things to her. This time, however, nothing seemed to soothe Regina.**

 **Thinking on impulse, Emma checked to see that no one was in the parking lot before opening up her wife's blouse. Ignoring protests, the blonde took a breast into her hand and coated her fingers with some of the milk that was still leaking out of the tan breast.**

"— **What are you?!"**

" **Shhhhhht!" Emma hushed her.**

 **Emma then took her wet fingers and then brought them to her own blouse. She created matching nipple stains that her wife sported on her own white blouse and then proudly pushed out her chest for her wife to see.**

 **Brown eyes were comically wide, not believing what her wife just did. Irritation long forgotten, she looked dumbly at her wife who sat at the driver's seat with a broad smile and a ruined nipple stained blouse. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water, not knowing how to react to her wife's ridiculous actions.**

 **And then finally, a roll of laughter ripped out of her throat. She laughed long and hard, not remembering ever laughing as hard as she was laughing at the moment. Tears were rolling down her tan cheeks because she was laughing so hard. Her smile felt as if it was going to crack her face in half, and her eyes were squinted so tightly that she couldn't even see anymore. All she knew was that she was so happy that she had her wife there to hold her when she cried, and make her laugh when being held wasn't enough.**

 **They ended up ditching their mommy and me session that day. They decided to go back home where they could cuddle up with their daughter as a family and watch every Disney movie known to man.**

 **(End of Flashback)**

With a smile firmly planted on the brunettes face due to that ridiculous memory, Regina rushed to her crying daughter's bedroom.

Walking into the jungle themed nursery, Regina was greeted with the cutest sight of her baby girl who had crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks while making little pick me up motions with her chubby little fingers.

"Good morning, sweet pea. How did you sleep?" Regina cooed while picking up Yara.

Her question was obviously ignored due to the fact that her one year old daughter barely understood what was being said, and the fact that the toddlers number one priority at the moment was to eat. Laughing at her daughter's mannerisms, Regina sat down on the rocking chair and began feeding her eager baby. "You are just like your mother when it comes to food…" was whispered.

With Yara happily eating her first meal of the day, Regina took the time to study her and Emma's beautiful creation. Yara Elizabeth Swan was definitely going to be a heart breaker. She had big blue eyes and a strong jaw line like her blond mother, which was perfectly balanced with dark brown hair and an olive skin tone like her brunette mother. _Yes, she was absolutely perfect in every sense of the word_ Regina thought.

After Yara was finished with her feeding, Regina carried her downstairs to the family room where they had a play pen set up. Putting her into the play pen, the brunette went to kitchen to make breakfast where she could still have a visual of the now babbling baby.

Passing the microwave, she saw the angry note that she wrote for her absent wife. Slowly peeling the note off the microwave door, guilt and anger quickly came flooding back. She felt guilty because she knew that she should be more understanding. It wasn't like her wife didn't want to be at home. No, Emma had to go to work to keep everyone safe and provide for her family. It wasn't the blonde's fault that things have been way more hectic lately. But then there was the other part of her, the selfish part of her that felt forgotten and neglected by her wife. Anger quickly flared within her when she remembered what had happened last night.

 _Last night.._

They hadn't had sex in two months, ten days, and sixteen hours. Tonight was supposed to be _the night_. Emma had told her that she would be home by six, which is why Regina had spent the entire day…preparing. She had gone to the hair salon in the morning, got her nails done, got a fucking Brazilian, bought the most sinful lingerie set, _and_ had dinner on the table by 5:45—all while lugging a toddler around mind you. The moment the food hit the table; Emma called to let her know that she would probably be an hour late. Taking it in stride, Regina decided to spend some time with Yara. After playing with her and feeding her, Regina put her down for an early evening around 7:15. Emma still didn't come home so Regina stayed in the living room watching some trashy reality TV. 9:00 quickly passed by, still with no word from Emma. Sighing to herself, Regina slowly put away the food in left over containers and hid it in the vegetable section of their refrigerator. Emma did not deserve the pleasure of eating if she could not be bothered by taking thirty seconds out of her day to let her wife know that she was probably going to be working all night. With the new found anger, Regina ripped a piece of paper from the calendar hanging on the wall and scribbled her anger with some passive slightly more aggressive words before taping it on the microwave door before stomping up the stairs to get ready for bed.

 _Present.._

While putting her frustration on beating the living crap out the eggs she was currently mixing, the brunette quickly decided that she needed to have a serious talk with her wife once breakfast was finished. With a determined nod, Regina continued cooking for her little family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends, this will be short. Thank you so much for the reviews, I loved reading them! Right now I am still laying down the ground work, so the actual zombie apocalypse will probably be in the next couple of chapters. I have already written out an outline so I know where I'm taking this story. (It will be about 15 chapters long).**

 **Here is a heads up, this chapter is NSFW. Also it is G!P so if you don't like, don't read.**

 **That being said, enjoy. (;**

Chapter two

Emma woke up around 7 AM with the sun shining in her face. With an irritated grunt, the blonde stretched her arms with the hopes of finding the soft curves of her wife. Shooting up to a sitting position once she came across nothing but cold sheets, Emma looked around the room confused and half asleep. A sigh of relief was heard once she heard the rattling of pans from the kitchen.

With a bit of determination the blonde got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After working non-stop for three weeks straight, Emma decided that today was going to be the first day of her five day weekend (because she had accumulated _a lot_ of sick leave over the past few months) and she was determined to spend every single second with her wife and daughter. After getting freshened up in the bathroom, she walked into her walk-in closet to get dressed for the day. As she stepped inside, she tripped on a pink Victoria Secret bag that had been left on the floor.

Cursing under her breath, the blonde bent down to retrieve the items that fell out of the bag. Taking a look at the black lacy lingerie that was definitely not hers, Emma realized that her wife had went out of her way to buy this new set. Irritation immediately clouded the blondes mind. _Damn it, Old Widow Lucas. I could have come home to my sexy delicious wife last night and had mind blowing sex if you weren't afraid of your own shadow._ Forgetting about changing her clothes due to the very evident tent that formed beneath her boxers, the fair skinned woman basically ran down the stairs to go find her sexy—probably pissed off—wife.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she immediately slowed down so that she wouldn't get into more trouble with her wife. Slowly passing the play pen so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping daughter, she finally reached the kitchen where the person who held her heart was currently beating the eggs with too much force. She then saw her wife look at the microwave door and with a sad, lazy gesture take the note off and crumple it.

Taking this as her que to make her presence known, Emma cautiously walked behind the brunette beauty. The first thing that Regina noticed was the strong arms that wrapped around her. The second thing she felt was the very hard rod that was currently pressed against her bum.

Even though every brain cell was screaming at Regina that she was supposed to be _pissed_ and to not let the blonde off the hook so fast and that they really, really, really, really needed to talk, all her body did was respond in favor of Emma's advances. It had been so long since they were intimate, she would have sworn her vagina grew a mind of its own and was pissed at her for not giving it its daily vitamins. So she swallowed her pride and let her body's cravings take over. Regina placed both hands on the kitchen counter, leaned back into her wife's embrace, and slightly arched her back making sure to present her tight ass.

Emma groaned at Regina's actions. She couldn't believe that Regina wasn't rejecting her after last night. Taking a hold of her wife's waist, the blonde grinded that tight ass on her rock hard dick.

"mmmmmmm…Emma, Yara is in the next room. We should st—," a gasp escaped her mouth when one fair hand pretty much ripped off her sleeping shorts and pushed her panties to the side so she could have full access to Regina's erect little bundle of nerves.

"Em—emma. Oh my god, yesssss," Regina moaned.

Emma continued to rub her fingers in tight circular motions on her wife's clit with one hand and then slowly moved her other to the back of the brunette's neck, pushing gently so that Regina's back arched a little more. Bending over the blonde took an ear into her mouth and nibbled gently. Releasing it with a pop, she breathed against the moist ear, "it's okay, our baby is sleeping. Just let me take care of you."

Nodding with great enthusiasm, Regina spread her legs wider in hopes that it would encourage her wife to finally _take her_. Groaning in approval, Emma allowed her eight inch dick to spring free from the slit of her boxer shorts.

She knew that this was secretly a turn on for Regina. The fact the Emma was so needy and ready for her wife, she couldn't wait five seconds to fully take off her shorts to fuck her into obviation.

Spreading her wife's neither lips and dipping her fingers into the abundance of wetness, twin moans escaped the lover's mouths. One from being touched, and the other from anticipation. Removing her fingers completely, Emma was met with a needy whine.

"Shhhhhhh, baby. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. I just need to go grab a condom."

As the blonde moved to go grab a condom from their secret stash that they kept above the refrigerator specifically for moments like this, she felt a warm hand grab hold of her wrist stopping her.

"No, we used the last one a couple months ago. The rest of our condoms are upstairs, but there is no time. Baby, I need you. Now."

Understanding her wife's need to finally be intimate, Emma nodded and attached their lips together in a passionate kiss. Worshiping Regina with steamy kisses down her neck and then up her jaw to her ear, Emma whispered two simple words that quickly had Regina dripping, " _Turn around_."

Regina loved it when Emma took control, so she immediately obeyed the orders that were given to her. Moving back to her original position, she grabbed a hold of the kitchen counter, arched her back, and presented her dripping core to her lover.

Emma nearly had a heart attack at the sight. "Oh my fucking god, Regina."

The blonde nearly tripped over herself while she moved to stand behind her wife's needy pussy. Taking her rock hard dick in her hand, she teased her wife's opening before pushing her tip in and slowly working her entire cock into the tight channel that is her wife.

Regina was vocally encouraging her wife to just _take_ her already. "Emma, just FUCK me already."

The blonde in question nearly passed out once she finally pushed herself all the way in. "God baby, how are you so fucking tight?"

Emma set a slow, but steady pace. She knew that her size made it hard for Regina in the beginning so she tried her best to take her time. It took every ounce of her self-control to not ram herself into her wife like a savage beast. Her efforts were rewarded by a breathy moan and Regina slowly pushing back against Emma's thrusts.

"Yes, baby. Harder. Ohhhhh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuu—ah!"

The blonde quickly picked up her pace and began pounding into her lover. She felt the telltale sign that Regina was about to cum. Her wife's pussy was wrapping itself so tightly around her cock. She was being held onto so tightly, she had no idea how she was able to keep moving. Suddenly a silent cry was released into the air and Emma felt a flood of wetness coat her dick.

The blonde helped her ride out her orgasm until she felt her wife collapse onto the kitchen counter. Feeling her release just around the corner, Emma molded the front of her body to Regina's back while she continued pumping. Regina was still having little seizures of pleasure throughout her body and quickly found her second orgasm. The moan that came out of the brunette's mouth was what finally triggered the blonde's release. Grabbing onto the darker woman's waist, Emma gave three hard thrusts. Each of the thrust shot long thick threads of cum into her lover, filling her up to the brim. Once she was sure that she had released all of her cum into her wife, Emma slowly pulled out, mindful of how sensitive Regina was after sex.

With a happy sigh, Regina turned around and pressed tender kisses all over her lover's face. Looking down, the brunette noticed that Emma's cum began to spill out of her pussy and onto her thighs and kitchen floor. "Look at the mess you made, Emma," Regina softly scolded. Emma did nothing but shrug and a little bit too smugly state, "what can I say, you make me cum a lot."

Shaking her head at her wife, Regina went to go put her shorts back on. As she slipped them over her legs she remembered the reason why she was in such a bad mood. Sighing to herself because she was about to burst the pretty bubble that they had created she began speaking.

"Now, as I was saying earlier….we need to talk, honey. It has been three months since we even ate dinner as a family! I feel like I'm raising our daughter by myself. For goodness sakes, when was the last time you even read her a bed time story?"

Emma was a little taken back by what Regina just said. And if she were being honest, she was actually really pissed that Regina had basically called her a bad mother. How dare she? Didn't she know that she was the town sheriff? Didn't she know that people depended on her? That while she was out there doing her job, she was making sure that the community they were raising their child in was as safe as possible? That she was fucking providing for their family so they could pay the bills on time? How fucking dare she say that she was raising their baby alone.

She was taken out of her inner monologue when she heard Regina call her name.

"Helllloooo. EMMA. I'm talking to you. Are you even listening?"

Emma quickly cut off what was sure to be a full blown rant from her wife.

"So you're what? Calling me a bad mother?" Hurt was evident in her voice.

Regina was so fed up with her wife's absence and inability to listen to her, she was unable to care about the pain she was inflicting. Without even thinking she shot back, "I didn't say that! But hey, if the shoe fits!"

"—okay, first of all, how dare you say that? I AM WORKING MY ASS OFF, REGINA. I am making sure that our town is safe—that our daughter is SAFE. It's not like I'm down by the beach all day neglecting our child, NO, I'M WORKING! I am providing for us! You knew from the beginning how demanding my job is, so why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Regina was fuming, getting angrier and angrier after every single word that left the blondes mouth. And just as she was about to open her mouth to give her wife every piece of her mind that she deserved, their fight was interrupted by that irritating sound of the blonde's work phone.

Emma immediately dropped their current conversation— _fight_ —to go answer her phone. Regina just scoffed at her wife's actions and made a snarky comment about the blonde being too busy to even _fight_ with her. She then rolled her eyes when Emma shhhhh'd her while putting one finger in the air as a signal to be quiet.

"Whatever," Regina scoffed before cleaning the mess Emma made and going back to cooking breakfast.

In the background she heard Emma agree to something and then a soft, "I'll be right there.."

The brunette refused to turn around, afraid that if she did Emma would see the frustrated tears beginning to form. She felt her wife walking towards her, unsure if she should say good bye or just walk out the door.

With a defeated sigh, the blonde chose the latter. Regina heard Emma turn around, go upstairs, change her clothes, and then stomp her way to the front door before a loud _slam!_ signaled the blondes absence. Immediately Yara's frightened cry from being woken up in such a loud way erupted within the house.

Regina angrily turned off the stove so she didn't burn the house down and then went to go tend to her child. The child that she was apparently raising by herself she bitterly thought.

"It's okay, sweet pea. Mommy didn't mean to scare you. It'll be alright." Once she finally rocked her baby back to sleep Regina finally let her tears fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello friends! Can I just say that you guys are all amazing, every time I got a notification about someone following my story, it made me want to write more and more! I am so sorry for taking forever to post this chapter, but life has kind of been really shitty lately. I finally had the time and energy to write this (in my opinion way too short) chapter. But this should make you happy, spoiler alert:…..zombies! oh no!**

 _Previously…_

" _Whatever," Regina scoffed before cleaning the mess Emma made and going back to cooking breakfast._

 _In the background she heard Emma agree to something and then a soft, "I'll be right there.."_

 _The brunette refused to turn around, afraid that if she did Emma would see the frustrated tears beginning to form. She felt her wife walking towards her, unsure if she should say good bye or just walk out the door._

 _With a defeated sigh, the blonde chose the latter. Regina heard Emma turn around, go upstairs, change her clothes, and then stomp her way to the front door before a loud slam! signaled the blondes absence. Immediately Yara's frightened cry from being woken up in such a loud way erupted within the house._

 _Regina angrily turned off the stove so she didn't burn the house down and then went to go tend to her child. The child that she was apparently raising by herself she bitterly thought._

" _It's okay, sweet pea. Mommy didn't mean to scare you. It'll be alright." Once she finally rocked her baby back to sleep Regina finally let her tears fall._

SQSQSQSQ

The moment Emma slammed the door was the moment she knew that she messed up. How could she have said those things to the love of her life? Everything that Regina said was true. She really hasn't been there for their baby—at least not physically. Yes she was providing for them financially, but her one year old didn't give a rat's ass about their finances. Her baby girl just wanted to spend some time with her mama. _Damn, I'm an asshole. Okay, today really is going to be my last day and then I'm going to spend the rest of the month curled up with my favorite girls._ With a determined nod, Emma started her car and drove to where the noise complaint was reported. The only reason why Emma left their argument was because it was Old Widow Lucas' home that she was being sent to.

Emma loved that old hag with her entire heart. Back when she was in the foster system, it was Old Widow Lucas who had given her a safe place to sleep when her foster dad got a little too drunk. It wasn't until Emma's senior year in high school when Mrs. Lucas was given permission to be her foster mother. It was hard for Emma to see the older woman as her mother, but she was the only mother figure she had.

A bad feeling crept up the blonde's spine when she pulled into the old house's car port. Emma couldn't put a finger on it, something just felt _off_. It was Old Widow Lucas' neighbor who called in a noise complaint. Apparently, they heard a high pitched scream followed by the loud banging of pans.

" _ **I don't know what happened, but I think Old Widow Lucas' might be getting robbed right now! I heard her scream and then a loud ruckus in the kitchen from pans. I tried knocking on her door to see if she's okay, but she's not answering the door. Please come soon!"**_

Taking out her spare key, Emma opened the door. The first thing she noticed was the smell, then the noise of consistent buzzing, and finally the feeling of emptiness within the entire household. Stepping through the front entrance, and into the family room, Emma was greeted with the cause of the smell and the buzzing.

Laying there in a pool of its own blood was the cat that was trying to escape the house the night before. It took the blonde a second to realize that it was the cat because it was so incredibly deformed. The head looked like it had been cut off—no, not cut off… the cut would have been cleaner if it was a knife. No, it looked like someone had _ripped_ the head off. But…where is the head?

Looking around the room, she couldn't see where the head could have gone. Who would rip the head off of a cat? Suddenly, a noise came from the kitchen.

Slowly walking to the kitchen, Emma noticed that the smell became stronger. The only thing that came to her mind was death. As she rounded the corner, every hair on the back of her neck rose. Her heart began to beat faster. Every part of her body screamed for her to turn around and get the hell out of that house.

Usually she would listen to her instincts, but she needed to find out what the hell was going on. _For Old Widow Lucas._ That was the mantra that was going on repeat in her head.

Slowly opening the sliding door that led to the kitchen, a wave a relief hit her like a very welcomed slap in the face. Standing in front of the oven was Old Widow Lucas.

It was strange how she would slightly sway from left to right, and the occasional fly would buzz around her head without her even noticing.

Walking up to the woman she viewed as the closest thing to a mother, Emma noticed that the elderly woman's head leaned a little more to the right. It couldn't possibly be a comfortable position for her poor neck.

 _Why hasn't she turned around to greet me yet?_ Emma thought. It wasn't like the blonde was being all that quiet.

As the younger woman stepped closer to the elderly woman, the smell became unbearable. "ugh, Granny, when was the last time you took a bath?!" Emma exclaimed.

Suddenly the elderly woman's neck snapped into place, and she slowly wobbled her body around so that her front was now facing her foster daughter.

Emma gasped at what she saw. Her brain was screaming for her to turn around and run for the fucking hills, but for some strange reason her feet remained glued to the ground. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know if this was real. Either way, her body was failing her and she didn't know what to do.

Standing in front of her was the only woman who ever got close to the title 'Mom.' The woman who watched her graduate from high school, who walked her down the wedding isle,  
who believed in her when no one else did. Standing in front of her was that same woman with a gash on the top of her forehead where she could see bits and pieces of her brain oozing out, with dried up trails of blood along her face. Her eyes looked like they had been glazed over, and her mouth would slowly snap open, close, open, close, over and over and over. Slowly Old Widow Lucas began to walk towards her foster daughter, occasionally tripping on her own night gown.

Emma knew that she should run, a smart person would run. But run to what? This was the woman she ran to when all shit hit the ceiling. Finally her feet began to work again; every step the older woman took towards her was a step backwards. This seemed to anger her foster mother, making her groan and move faster with expressed anger. The elderly woman's stalking slowly changed to a quicker pace, and Emma quickly found herself trapped between the old woman and the wall.

The blonde held her foster mother by the shoulders, keeping her at an arms-length away. This forced Emma to look into the eyes of her most beloved care giver. Where there used to be love and sassiness, there was emptiness—a hunger. This was not the woman who raised her, the woman who loved her as if she were her own. No, this was a predator staring into her prey, trying to get the killing blow.

Just as she came to this realization, the dead woman lunged at Emma, forcing her elbow to bend just enough to where their faces were a hairs width away from each other. Emma could smell the scent of death that lingered in the breath of her mother, making her gag. As the Granny kept pushing into her, the younger woman felt her strength begin to give. She felt her arms shaking, her breathing becoming less and less. The closer her mother got to her flesh, the more she knew that the end was coming.

Just as the rabid woman's teeth was about to sink into a milky shoulder, a loud _BANG!_ rang through the house, followed by a deep _thud_. The first thing that Emma noticed was the fact that she could breathe again. Then she noticed that her mother lay dead on the floor, blood leaking through a giant bullet wound in the back of her head. Looking up she saw her rescuer.

Deputy Locksley stood there with his gun still trained on the now dead woman, with nothing but pure confusion written over his face.

"Emma, what the fuck is going on?!" Just as he asked his question, a high screeched alarm went off throughout the town, followed by numerous ambulance sirens going off in a distance.

"I have no idea, but I need to get to my wife. NOW."

Nodding, Robin went to go start the car. Emma quickly followed behind, only stopping to pull her buzzing phone out of her back pocket. Seeing that it was her wife, she speedily answered it.

"Baby—baby! Are you okay?!"

"Emma! _Khhhhhhhh_ Emma….what's going on?!"

"I don't know, but I'm coming to get you, just stay where you are!"

"Emma, something is wrong, I think—oh my god! _Khhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ "

"Regina? Regina, baby I'll be right th—"

"— _We're sorry, but it appears that you have been disconnected."_

"Gaaaahhh! Oh, fuck you Siri. I'm coming, baby."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Honestly, my only excuse is that I've been at the beach. A LOT. But just so you know, I only felt the need to update this story because of all the love I've been receiving from those of you who have been commenting on my story, begging me to continue. Love you guys!

 **Regina**

Regina had to keep reminding herself that things weren't always like this. Emma was the love of her life, they would work this out. They just had to because this was it for Regina, this was her idea of a happy ending. She had her wife, her daughter, her large house with a white picket fence. Shit the only thing missing was a golden retriever.

Scoffing at herself, Regina put her baby down to play in her play pen once she finally stopped crying. After mopping the kitchen floors clean, she decided to go out and do some gardening. She couldn't even remember the last time she attempted to tame that jungle she called a garden.

Swooping little Yara up, the brunette pretended to 'fly' her daughter up the stair case and into her and Emma's room to change. After changing into her favorite gardening overalls, and putting Yara in the cutest little overalls that matched her own, they got to business. Well, Regina got to business. While the olive skinned mother tended her garden in the hot sun, Yara was happily sitting in her play pen that was designated for outside and was placed under the shade a few feet away. Her baby girl was babalying away today, showing her mommy what a talkative little girl she was.

Time flew for the brunette. This was the perfect way for her to vent her frustrations…let's just say that she may have been a bit too forceful when it came to getting all of the weeds out of her garden. After about an hour or so, she stood up happy with her hard work.

Plopping herself next to her daughter, Regina gave Yara an eskimo kiss and then fell on her back to watch the clouds move slowly over her. She could hear her daughter grumble about not being the center of attention at the moment because she wanted to cuddle with her mommy. Regina kept still and waited to see what her one-year-old would do.

Yara tried her hardest to wriggle her way out of the contraption that kept her locked away from her mother, and after a great deal of effort, her chubby feet finally hit the grass. Regina tried her best to hold in her giggles, but once her baby finally reached her she couldn't keep it in much longer and grabbed a hold of the toddler and held her up in the air, making it look like her little one was flying. Her little super girl.

A loud and sudden _Shrrriiiiiiiiiieeeeekkkkkk_ jerked Regina up to a sitting position. That sounded like a scream, Regina thought. Coming to a standing position, she put Yara on her hip and began to walk towards the picket fence. 'It sounds like it came from our neighbor's house…' Regina thought.

Curiosity got the best of her so she stood up with Yara on her hip and walked to the fence that separated her yard from their neighbors. Her neighbors were the Byrons, the sweetest couple who had invited the little Swan family to a barbeque the other week. Regina had politely declined since Emma had been working non-stop. _Emma_. Just the thought of her wife caused her heart to drop. She still couldn't understand how her wife had talked to her that morning. 'Maybe this is a side to Emma that I'm just seeing now? I don't know…' Yeah, the brunette had been doing a lot of thinking this morning.

Once she came up to the fence, Regina gasped and immediately grabbed her phone from her back pocket to dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi. My name is Regina Swan, my address is 16-3502 Wood Valley. Please send an ambulance; it looks like my neighbor is passed out on his dining room floor."

"Okay Ms. Swan, help is on the way."

"Thank you, please hurry!"

Just then she noticed something…

'It looks like he's getting up…wait that's strange. He's limping. He never walked with a limp before…I better go check on him.'

After being in the sun all day, little Yara was already fighting her sleep. Seeing this, Regina went inside her house to go lay her inside her crib for a quick nap. After grabbing the baby monitor, she made her way to her neighbor's house and noticed that the front door was unlocked so she made her way into the house. The house was very similar to her own house, the family room and the stair case that was visible the moment you stepped through the front door. If you went up the stair case, you'd reach the master bedroom at the end of the hall after you passed the three guest bedrooms—each with their own bathroom. If you went through the family room, you'd immediately find yourself in the dining room which led to the kitchen and the bathroom that was usually only used for house guests who didn't live there.

Regina went through the family room in search of Mr. Bryon.

"Mr. Byron?!" Regina called.

Nothing.

She continued her search and looked all over the damn room. The kitchen, the family room, the dining room, she even went upstairs! Nothing. Finally, she decided to go check the master bedroom. She trying to avoid that because she didn't want to intrude on their privacy, but she had to be sure he was okay.

After checking the baby monitor to see if her baby was okay, she opened the door. Walking into the Byron's room made her laugh at first. To the right of the room was just a regular room. You know, a king sized bed, dressers, and the entrance to the bathroom. But on the _left,_ the Byron's had all of their sex toys—and boy did they have a collection! We're talkin' cock rings, butt plugs of different sizes, a strap on (were the into pegging?), a flogger, anal beads, "soft" restraints, shit, they even had a sex swing. All Regina could think was, 'I KNEW IT! Emma owes me 20 bucks!'

As she was about to leave the room to go searching for her neighbor, she immediately stopped.

 _Thud! Thud THUD!_

'Sounds like it's coming from the walk-in closet.'

Regina stepped closer and slowly opened the door.

"OH MY GOD! MAGGIE!"

There in her closet sat her neighbor, Maggie Byron. She was tied to a chair that had fallen down and it looked like she was having a hard time getting the chair back up.

Regina rushed to fallen woman's side and pulled the woman up so that her chair was now up right. Once she got her up right, Regina saw that she was gagged. As she went to take the gag out, she paused. She noticed that Mrs. Byron's eyes were glazed over and didn't hold the warmth that Regina had grown used to. Once Mrs. Byron locked her eyes on Regina, she tried even harder to get out of her restraints. Her teeth gnawed at the gag that was in her mouth in an effort to grab onto Regina's flesh.

Fear took ahold of Regina's body and she bolted for the door. Just as she was about to reach the door she looked to the right. There, in the corner of the family room, was Mr. Byron crouching down in front a puddle of blood and eating something. When Regina looked closer, she saw where exactly the blood had come from. Bear, the 80 lbs Rottweiler who the Byrons treated like their own child.

Regina slammed the door and ran as fast as she could to her home. To her baby. Once she got to her house, instinct and adrenaline took over. She grabbed her and Emma's gym bag and packed it with as much medicine, baby formula, baby food, diapers, clothes, and other essentials. With her baby strapped in her car seat and the "go" bag in the passenger seat, Regina burned rubber as she sped out of her drive way.

Grabbing her iphone, she called the one person who made her feel safe. Her phone call was answered after the second ring.

"Baby—baby! Are you okay?!"

"Emma! _Khhhhhhhh_ Emma….what's going on?!"

"I don't know, but I'm coming to get you, just stay where you are!"

"Emma, something is wrong, I think—oh my god! _Khhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ "

Ringing. All she heard was the most annoying, high pitched, irritating, nails-on-the-chalk-board-irritating, ring. It was the same high pitched ringing that was constant. Finally, her eyes opened and she was able to see what was going on.

The first thing she noticed was that she was upside down. The second thing she noticed was that a blond woman who was in a… _paramedic uniform_? was trying to talk to her. All she heard was ringing. Then she looked in her rear view mirror, which magically stayed in place and allowed her to see her baby girl. It looked like Yara was crying her head off, and yet she couldn't hear her. Regina began to panic, 'am I deaf? What is going on?! WHERE IS EMMA?'

After a couple moments, her hearing began to come back and with it, her sanity. She saw that another person—a firefighter—was able to cut the straps from Yara's car seat to get her out of there.

With a sigh of relief, she was finally able to focus on the blond paramedic and what she was saying.

"My name is Mal. You've been in a car accident, ma'am. Everything is fine. Your baby is fine. You are fine."

She was talking slowly, as if the slightest thing would set her off.

"I am a paramedic, and I am going to help you okay?"

Regina nodded.

Once she was finally freed from her car, this… _Mal_ person stayed by her side during the entire ambulance ride. She had one of the other medics hold her baby within her eyesight the entire time. The last thing she saw before she blacked out were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. _Mal_.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a short chapter that I just banged out. I apologize for not being consistent in my updates, I just have so many ideas in my head and it's all just a matter of putting everything together. Also, I hear all of you guys and read every comment. I appreciate all of you! Letting all of you know right now that it will be SwanQueen end game.

Also, GAME OF THRONES SEASON 7 OMG!

 **General POV**

To say that Emma was distraught would be an understatement. Her heart was racing, her stomach felt as if it was going to drop, if she had eaten anything for breakfast that morning she probably would have thrown up due to all of the fucked up shit that had happened within the span of 24 hours.

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

 _I should have just stayed home._

 _I should have just quit this fucking job a long time ago._

 _None of this was important. Not as important as my family._

These were lines that kept running through the blonde's mind as her partner sped through the traffic towards her house. It was a mantra that kept repeating in her head and by the end of her mantra she added a special _you're an idiot_. As if she didn't already know.

When Locksley finally whipped the cruiser into her front lawn, Emma didn't even wait until the car completely stopped. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door of her house.

The moment she burst through the door, she knew her wife wasn't there. If the missing car wasn't any indication, the deathly silence of the house gave it away. There was no babbling of her baby girl. No music playing. No TV playing sesame street. Nothing. Just pure silence. But she had to check. The blonde searched high and low, the bedroom, Yara's room, the garage, the washroom, everything. When she went outside she saw that Regina's gardening tools and Yara's little play pen _. I should have been here to protect them._

When she walked back to the cruiser she saw that Locksley had wisely waited outside while he took a call. Seeing her walk back, he quickly ended his phone conversation. Emma was still in a state of shock and grief, she barely paid attention to what her partner was saying in this one-sided conversation.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

"No, Sir. I understand. But—"

"No, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Copy. ETA 20 minutes."

With that he ended the call. He didn't notice that Emma now sat in the passenger seat of the car and was just starring into space. _She's going to hate me…_

Robin took advantage of this moment and centered himself. This is for the greater good of humanity. Yes, he would do this for his little boy and his wife who were thankfully safe and waiting for him at the helicopter pad.

He slowly entered the car and started the ignition. He tried his best to speak as normal as possible while he pulled out of her drive way for the last time.

"Emma that was special agent Gold from the white house."

He got a grunt in response.

"We have orders to escort the Mayor and his family out of Miami immediately. There is also a scientist that apparently is smart enough to figure all this shit out so she is going to be in the party too."

"hm."

"Emma." He sighed. He didn't want to do this. "Emma, I also got a call from Marian. Regina and Yara are with her. They are both safe and they are waiting for us at the helicopter pad."

This got her attention. "Really? My girls? They're okay?! Why the fuck didn't you lead with that you asshole. Oh thank god. My girls. They're safe. Thank god. Oh I could kiss you right now, Lock."

On any other day where Emma didn't just see her only mother figure as a flesh eating zombie and then later had her heart ripped out by not knowing where her family was she would have seen the blatant lie that her partner just told her. But today was not that day. She was given a tiny sliver of light and she was told what she wanted to hear. All of her instincts were thrown out the window at that point, she was broken.

They raced through the streets of chaos. Every person who wasn't infected ran to their cruiser in hopes of escaping their impeding death. The world had officially gone to shit.

Emma's mood went from anxious and excited to despair the moment they pulled up to the launch pad. Her wife's SUV wasn't there. _Okay, maybe Marian picked her up._ She didn't lose hope yet. She ran out of the car and into the large helicopter. She ripped the door open and was greeted with six brown eyes staring back at her. None of them were Regina's. None of them were Yara's. This was wrong. All of this was wrong!

Before she could turn to leave and go search for her family, Robin pushed her into the chopper and held her down. "GO NOW! GO NOW!"

The pilot listened and lifted the bird into the air while Emma screamed, cursed, scratched, and fought to get out of large man's hold.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW THEY WEREN'T HERE!"

"I'm sorry Emma! I had to! It was either this and save your life and my family's life or nobody! I had to do it for my family!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Emma was livid.

Robin stilled but managed to keep her under his firm hold and finally faced the music. "I got a call from the white house. Agent Gold, one of the agents in charge of this infestation gave me orders to escort the mayor and his family out of the city of Miami."

Emma didn't respond. She already knew this. He had already told her. She continued to stare at him and waited for more.

"They aren't the important ones, though. The only reason why they're here is because the mayor's niece is a well renowned scientist who might be able to make a cure of what we just saw. The infestation has only been reported in Miami. The white house. The president. She made an executive order to bomb the city. I'm so sorry."

By this time, the chopper was flying over the water and was headed north towards D.C. She heard the tell-tale sounds of the f-18 fighter jets flying over Miami. Emma didn't move from Robin's hold. Her brain was still processing everything. Her girls weren't with her. They were going to die. She had failed at protecting the only two things that were worth living for. Robin should have left her on the ground because there was no sense in saving her. She was already dead. Green eyes looked up where she could see clear blue skies out of the window. Streams of tears rolled down her face as she watched that blue sky get ruined by a large mushroom cloud that marked the death of her family—the end of her world.

If you want to have better contact with me, I made an Instagram account. Follow me at punatunaexclusive.

This account is only for you guys. So please message my IG account and let me know that you're a swen and you'll get to see my beach adventures. *smirk face*


End file.
